Torn
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Crossover with One Tree Hill. Mainly focused on a LoganRoryLucas triangle. Full Summary inside. Previously titled A Heart Being Pulled In Two Directions. Now Completed!
1. The New Kids

Title: A Heart Being Pulled In Two Directions

Feedback: 

Type:Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Crossover with One Tree Hill. Rory is heading into her junior year at Yale. She and Logan are good friends, which secretly harbor feelings for one another. A group of kids transfer from Princeton enter Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. Rory soon becomes friends with the new kids and becomes especially close to Lucas. In the end, will Lucas make Rory his girl or is the bond between Logan and Rory too strong for anyone to break?

**Couples: **Nathan and Haley;

**Future Couples: **Collin and Peyton; Finn and Brooke

**Main Triangle:** Logan/Rory/Lucas

Authors Note: Okay everyone, here we go! This idea has been floating around in my head for the longest time and finally I have decided to make it into a story. Now, I know the time frame is wrong because technically the One Tree Hill gang is still in high school, but just bare with me okay. If you have any questions about the summary or the couples just ask away in reviews. I will be happy to answer any questions you have and after you read the first chapter, please participate in my poll at the end of this chapter. Thanks so much!

Britt

**Chapter 1**

_**The New Kids**_

Rory couldn't help but smile as she watched the movers bring all her furniture into her new dorm for the year. She was so excited to be starting her junior year and most importantly, she couldn't wait to see Logan. They had talked over the summer on the phone, but couldn't see each other in person because Logan went away to Italy for the summer with his family. Rory looked around her new dorm and was surprised to find that Paris wasn't there yet. Paris was always early, especially because she would want the better room. Looking into the two bedrooms, Rory decided on the smaller room. Knowing that Paris would wine about not having enough room and Rory didn't want to listen to it. She laid her new back pack on the floor of her new room as she directed the mover with her mattress into her room. The movers continued to move all the furniture into her room and the living room things into the common room. Her grandmother had insisted on buying her brand new things for Yale this year. Such as, a new living room set and a brand new flat screen television, along with a lot of other things. She opened the dorm refrigerator and put the soda and water that she had brought from home inside. She took her coffee pot out of its box and placed in on top of the small counter next to the microwave. Lastly, she placed all the snacks and junk food she had bought on top of the counter as well. She smiled as she looked around all the furniture was now moved in and as much as she wanted to unpack, she would save that for later. Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door, locking it behind her and started on a walk around campus.

Logan shook his head at his two room mates. Collin and Finn were fighting on who got the biggest room. They both kept making up excuses why they should get the biggest room. Logan walked into the third room, which was the only room they other two weren't fighting about and shut his door. Flipping open his cell, he dialed Rory's number.

"Hey, this is Rory. Leave me a message" Rory's voice mail answered

"Hey Ace, I'm sure your busy, but I just wanted to say hi. I'll try to come and see you later, but Collin and Finn are acting like two year olds so, I don't know how soon I'll be able to get away. I'll probably have to call Steph to baby sit, anyways talk to you later, bye" Logan's voice said over the phone before he hung up.

Logan couldn't wait to see Rory, it had been over three months and he missed her like crazy, of course he would never admit that to anyone. The truth was the he really liked Rory, but was too stubborn to admit it, never mind ask her out.

Rory was walking outside the library, sipping her fresh, hot cup of coffee when someone tapped on her shoulder. Rory spun around and faced a small group of people, three girls and two boys.

She smiled "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but were all new here and I was wondering if you knew where Branford dorm was?" one of the girls asked

"Sure, I could take you there. I also live in Branford. My name is Rory" Rory replied looking at the group.

"Oh that would be so great, I'm Haley and these are my friends Brooke" she said pointing to a petite brunette who smiled sweetly and waved "Peyton" she said pointing to a tall, petite blonde who also smiled "Lucas" she said pointing to a tall, blonde boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, he smiled "and my boy friend Nathan" she said pointing next to her at a tall, dark haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you all" Rory told them with a welcoming smile.

They all smiled at her and replied "You too"

"So are you guy's freshman?" Rory asked

Lucas smiled "No, definitely not. We all transferred from Princeton, were juniors" he told her

She smiled 'Oh god, his voice is so sexy' she thought

"I'm a junior too" she told them

"Well, I'll lead the way" Rory said smiling as she led the group across campus toward Branford, secretly stealing glances at Lucas. Little did she know that Lucas was also secretly stealing glances.

I know it's kind of short, but this is just to get the story going. I hope you all liked it. Also any fans of my other story **_Trust in me_**; I just updated a new chapter, if you didn't know. Please respond to my poll below and as always please read and review.

**POLL: Who do you want to see end up with Rory, Lucas or **

**Logan?**

Now, I would love Rory with either Lucas or Logan, so the decision is yours. Whoever gets the most votes: Lucas or Logan will end up with Rory, so let me know.

Thanks Britt


	2. New Competition?

Authors Note: I'm going to start out with thank you all, so much. The reviews, I've received was amazing. I'm so happy you guys were intrigued with my story. I can't wait to keep writing this story. As always continue to read and review. Thanks again!

Britt

**Chapter 2**

_**New Competition?**_

"Here we are" Rory announced as she led the group following her into the main hall of Branford. "My room is right down their to the left" she told them pointing to the end of the corridor "room number 9"

"This place is gorgeous" Peyton observed as Haley and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys all staying in Branford?" Rory asked locking eyes with Lucas.

Lucas smiled "Yeah, I'm rooming with Nate and Brooke, Peyton and Haley are rooming together"

Rory nodded "I have a roommate, her name is Paris"

Lucas laughed "That's some name"

"Well" Rory paused "She's some girl"

They all laughed at Rory's expression.

"What exactly is this girl Paris' problem?" Brooke asked

"Don't get me wrong guys, she's nice, just very intense" Rory told them choosing her words carefully.

All nodded at Rory in a knowing way.

"Okay, let's go find our rooms" Peyton suggested

"Yeah, good idea" Brooke agreed "Rory would you like to join us in the hunt?" she asked

"Oh thanks Brooke, but I have some more unpacking to do myself" Rory smiled "What's your room number, maybe I'll drop by later"

"Number…" Brooke paused looking at her papers "29"

Rory nodded "What about you boys?"

"21" Lucas told her smiling

She smiled back "Great, I'll try and visit later"

They all smiled as the girls headed off looking for their room.

"Come on Bro" Nate said heading up the stairs.

"I'll be their in a minute" Lucas called

"Okay man" Nate said disappearing up the stairs.

Rory stood staring at Lucas for a minute before breaking the uncomfortable silence "You and Nathan are brothers?"

"Yeah" Lucas answered

"You guys look nothing alike" she laughed

"Yeah, well he look's like our dad and I got my mom's looks so" he told her smiling.

"You have different mothers?" she asked

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll have to tell you sometime" Lucas smiled insinuating more alone time together.

She smiled "Okay"

"So" Lucas drawled

"So" she drawled

"Well, I should go find Nate and start unpacking" Lucas told her "Maybe I'll see you later"

"Maybe" she smiled as he smiled back and headed past her towards the stairs. Rory turned around as well following in Lucas' steps heading down the hall to her own dorm.

"Ace" Logan yelled

Rory froze, a smile gracing her lips instantly 'it was him' she turned to face him and that's when she saw him hurrying towards her.

"Logan" she said loudly. She couldn't help, but somewhat walk swiftly towards him as well. Finally reaching one another, they wrapped their arms around each other. He picked her up, twirling her slightly and then putting her down. Breaking the embrace he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I missed you Logan" she whispered

"I missed you too" he told her

She couldn't peel the smile off her face. She had been waiting all summer for this reunion. She had missed Logan more than she had ever missed anyone in her entire life and that scared her. She knew she had strong feelings for Logan, but she also knew he would never commit to her. To him, they were just really good friends.

Breaking the embrace, she stepped back holding on to his hand "Can you hang out for awhile?"

Logan smiled "of course, do you think I have anything better to do"

She laughed "You planned time for me?"

"Of course babe" he told her placing his arm around her as they headed towards her dorm.

Lucas stood frozen at the scene before him. He could have sworn Rory was flirting with him and he knew he was flirting with her. She seemed totally wrapped up in the guy she had just encountered. 'Could he be her boyfriend?' Lucas wondered

YAY! There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it was kind of short, but this way I can update more often. As always continue to read and review.

The Poll is still running, so if you haven't voted yet Let me know.

**Do you want Rory with Logan or Lucas?**

**So far the tallies are: Logan 29**

**Lucas 24**

Thanks Again!

Britt


	3. Confused

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I want to start out again with thank you so much. I can't get over the reviews for this story, once again thank you all so much. I went to my e-mail this morning and I had 37 new E-mails since last night and I was like "Wow" so thank you all. Anyways, here is a new chapter and it's slightly longer then the first two chapters, hope you enjoy it. As always, continue to read and review.

**Chapter 3**

_**Confused**_

Rory rolled over in bed and looked at the clock it read 2:33 am. She sighed as she rolled back over facing the wall. Falling asleep tonight was going to be nearly impossible. She sat up and pulled the covers back stepping on to the cold floor, she headed towards her closet. Finding her jacket inside, she put it on. Heading out into the common room, she held back a laugh at Paris and Doyle snuggled on the couch. Walking to the door, she slipped her feet into her clogs and quietly opened the door, being sure not to wake Paris and Doyle. She headed out of Branford and toward the courtyard. The campus was deathly quiet and she found a bench. Taking a seat, she let the night's events flow into her head. She had a great time with Logan, they ordered Chinese food and watched movies and he even helped her unpack a little. It had been so long since she had seen him; it was so great just having him in the same room. At that moment, Lucas entered her mind; his eyes were enough to make anyone drunk. She just couldn't stop herself from smiling when he was around. She was looking forward to getting to know him better.

"A penny for your thoughts" Lucas whispered as he sat down next to Rory on the bench. She smiled as she looked over at him.

"Why not" she responded to his question

Lucas laughed "So, what are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would take a walk" she told him "How about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either, probably because it's the first night and all" he told her.

She nodded understanding "Promise not to laugh if I tell you a secret"

Lucas nodded "Okay"

She smiled "On my first night here, I made my mom sleepover" she told him, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

He smiled "That's cool; I mean it was a new place and all"

She nodded "Yeah, plus my mom and I are very close, were practically like sisters, I mean she had me when she was 16"

"My mom had me when she was 18 and I'm very close to her" Lucas told her

"What about your dad?" she asked "Are you close with him?"

Lucas sighed, looking away "Not really"

"I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't know that the topic bothered you" Rory apologized.

"No, it's not your fault" Lucas told her "To sum it up, my father pretends I'm not alive"

Rory looked somewhat intrigued and Lucas could see it in her eyes. She was definitely interested in hearing this story, but she wouldn't push.

"My mom and dad were high school sweethearts" Lucas started "At the end of their senior year, she got pregnant with me. My dad had a full athletic scholarship to college and when my mom told him she was pregnant, he walked away and never looked back. He met Deb, Nathan's mom, at college and she got pregnant, he didn't walk away this time, he married her. They had Nathan about eleven months after me. Nate and I came to blows when I joined the basketball team, which he dominated. He hated me, because he was afraid I would steal his spot and I hated him, because he got dad. My dad would act like I didn't exist. If he bumped into me, he would say 'sorry young man, I didn't see you' he acted like he had no idea who I was and nothing hurt more than that. Eventually, Nate and I became best friends and now were inseparable"

"Wow Lucas, your dad sounds like a real jerk" Rory commented.

"He is" Lucas told her "But that's beyond the fact"

She nodded her head, understanding.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas wondered

"Sure" Rory replied

"That boy from earlier, is he your boyfriend?" Lucas questioned

"Logan, no, I mean were really good friends and he was away all summer in Italy with his family, so I didn't get to see him until yesterday" she told him.

He smiled somewhat relieved.

"It getting late" she noted "We should probably be heading back" she suggested

He nodded "Let's go"

Rory lay in her bed and looked at the clock; it read 4:30 am. She smiled, she was glad she went out, because she bumped into Lucas. Closing her eyes, she fell into a fast sleep with Lucas on her mind.

"_Wake up sleepyhead" Logan whispered into her ear_

_Opening her eyes, she smiled as Logan came into view "Good morning"_

_He smiled "Let's go get some breakfast" he suggested_

_She smiled "In a little bit, right now lets just stay like this" she suggested_

_He leaned in and placed a kiss upon her lips, lying back on the pillows her head came to rest on his bare chest as they slipped back into a peaceful sleep._

Shooting up in bed, Rory looked next to her. Not seeing Logan, she lwas somewhat dissappointed. She sighed, when she first saw Logan earlier she had thought that she wanted a relationship with him, but after talking with Lucas, she was being pulled in his direction. Now, here was this dream. Was her subconscious telling her that her heart belonged to Logan? As she lay back down, confusion clouded her mind. What did she want? And more importantly, who?

There you go guys! Sorry, if I'm confusing you guys with who Rory's into, but that's the point. I don't want you guys to predict who she ends up with, so I have to keep you guessing. Another thing is I realize that the story Lucas told her about his father is different from the show, since Lucas and his father are somewhat close, but I want Nate and Lucas to hate their dad in my story, because I might bring him in later for drama. I promise more with the other characters soon, and of course more Logan and Rory.

The poll is still open and will be open for a long time still, so if you haven't casted a vote, please do so.

**POLL: Do you want Rory with Lucas or Logan?**

**Tallies: Logan 37**

**Lucas 30**

As always continue to read and review. Also, to those readers of

**_Trust In Me_**; expect an update by the end of the weekend.

Thanks

Britt


	4. Dreadful Daylight

Authors Note: Hey guys, so what do I start out with other than thank you all so much. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews I am receiving for this story. I am inspired to update quickly that's how wonderful your reviews are. I have been receiving the question: Can I vote for Logan or Lucas more than once? The answer is yes, I thought that as chapters go by, you may change you opinion. So yes, you may vote one time per chapter. Thanks again guys. I know this chapter isn't very long, but I just wanted to give you guys a little something to show my appreciation. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

Thanks

**Chapter 4**

_**Dreadful Daylight**_

Rory couldn't help but giggle as she sat in the common room of Finn, Collin and Logan's suite. Finn was doing his famous re-enactment of the Passion of the Christ. Rory had to admit, it got better and better every time. Applause erupted from Logan, Rory and Collin as Finn finished.

"Thank you, Thank you" Finn commented "I'll be here for two more years"

"I think this is becoming addictive" Rory commented as Logan laughed.

"Collin and I already are" Logan told her.

"Let's move off of this topic and discuss tonight. School starts on Monday and its Friday. What should we do tonight?" Finn questioned "Beer" Finn suggested answering his own question.

Logan and Rory laughed as Collin just shook his head.

"Finn were all going to Steph's party tonight, chill" Logan told him

Rory nodded "Yeah, hey maybe we can get the group of new kids to come along"

Logan nodded "Yeah, who are they?"

"Their awesome, you'll love them. Theirs even two single hotties Collin and Finn" Rory told them laughing.

"What in god's name are we waiting for then?" Finn asked "Come on Gilmore, take us to the pretty creatures"

Rory laughed as she tugged at Logan's hand and they led Collin and Finn towards Branford.

_Knock On Door_

"Coming" Haley called from inside, a minute later the door swung open and Haley smiled at the four before her. "Hey Rory, come in" she offered as the four headed inside.

"She is pretty" Finn stated smiling at Haley.

"Down boy, she has a boyfriend" Rory told Finn as she and Haley laughed.

"Haley, these are my friends Collin and Finn" she stated smiling "This is my best friend Logan" she told Haley still holding onto his hand as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Haley offered

Collin, Finn and Logan nodded "Same to you" they all replied

"You dragged me out in the dreadful daylight Gilmore, now where are the pretty ladies" Finn whined

Rory laughed "Where are Peyton and Brooke?"

Haley smiled "They went with the boys to get books; they should be back any second"

"I thought you said they were single" Finn asked looking towards Rory.

"They are" Haley interjected "The guys are my boyfriend Nathan and his brother Lucas, my best friend"

Finn nodded "Okay, hope their back soon" he said getting comfy on the couch.

"Make yourselves at home guys" Haley offered as Collin joined Finn on the couch and Logan sat down in a chair and Rory sat on the arm of the chair.

Ten minutes went buy and the door swung open "Honey I'm home" Nathan joked as he entered stopping at the group in the common room.

"Hey Rory" Nathan said as Lucas, Brooke and Peyton entered behind him.

"Hey guys" Rory said "These are my friends Collin, Finn, and Logan"

"That's Nate, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton" she said pointing at them each separately.

"Pretty girl" Finn muttered cozying up to Brooke.

Brooke laughed "Hello there would you like to see my room?"

Finn nodded as the two disappeared into her room.

"What about Steph's party?" Logan asked

"Who cares?" Finn yelled from the other room.

"Wow, Finn just turned down getting drunk. It's a miracle" Rory laughed

"Amen girl" Collin joked.

"Speaking of the party, are you guys up to joining us?" Rory asked

"Sounds like fun" Lucas told Rory smiling at her and Logan didn't like this, he casually draped his arm around Rory's back.

"How about the rest of you?" Rory asked

Nathan, Peyton and Haley all nodded in agreement.

"Great, lets go" Rory said as she and Logan led, holding hands none the less.

This did not go unnoticed by Lucas. He liked Rory and he was determined to try and win her over.

The poll is still going as usual.

**Logan: 79**

**Lucas: 69**

Thanks again and as always Read and Review.

Britt


	5. Threats Are Flying All Around

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews. As usual they were wonderful. I'm so glad that you're all intrigued. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

_**Threats Are Flying All Around**_

Rory smirked at Logan as she raised the small glass of rum to her mouth and tossed it down with one gulp.

"Seven" Rory cheered excitedly as Logan smirked and threw down his seventh shot of rum.

"Right behind you Ace" he teased as the bartender placed one more shot in front of each of them.

"Don't you guys think you've had enough" Haley interrupted laughing.

"Definitely" Rory agreed "But I never shoot down a challenge from Master and Commander over here"

Haley nodded as she continued to look at the two "Carry on then" she motioned as she headed to the table behind her where Lucas stood with a beer as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked as she stood next to Lucas and watched Rory and Logan throw down their eighth shots.

Lucas shook his head "Nothing"

"I know you better than that Luke" Haley pressed "What's wrong?"

"What does Rory see in that guy?" he asked her.

Haley smiled, now knowing what Luke was upset about "Oh, I don't know. He's gorgeous, smart, and quite the charmer"

Lucas laughed hastily "Yeah apparently"

"Don't act jealous Luke, your just as gorgeous, smart and charming" Haley encouraged. "She's good friends with Logan, but if you want a chance you need to step in and take charge. Go ask her to dance"

Lucas looked towards Haley "You think so"

"Yeah" Haley nodded "Go" she shooed as Lucas headed towards Logan and Rory who now sat just talking, their drinking challenge apparently over.

"Hey Rory" Lucas said approaching the two. Logan's eye's burned into Lucas as he spoke.

"Hey Lucas" Rory smiled "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, this party is great" Lucas responded "I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Rory smiled "Sure" she accepted as she took his outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Down boy" Collin whispered coming up behind Logan "Count back from ten before your head blows off"

Logan glared at Collin "Who the hell does that guy think he is?"

"He likes Rory and he's going for it, besides you and Rory are only friends remember" Collin told him.

Out on the dance floor, Lucas had his arms wrapped around Rory loosely as they swayed to the music.

"You sure can hold you alcohol" Lucas noted smiling at her.

Rory nodded "Yes, I can" she said proudly

"So what's the deal with you and Logan?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"He's my best friend; I don't know what I would do without him" Rory answered smiling at Lucas.

"So, you guys aren't dating?" Lucas wondered

"No" Rory told him "Just best friends"

An hour later, Logan and Rory were walking towards Branford with Lucas behind them. Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand as a drunken Collin and Peyton giggled and flirted in the back.

"Well this was fun" Rory commented as she continued to walk.

"Mm" Logan agreed he was too tired to think it was two am.

"What do we have here?" The voice brought the seven college students out of their dazes as their eyes fell upon a man.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas seethed

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" Dan questioned

"Dad it's two am, what the hell are you doing here?" Nathan practically yelled.

"I was looking for someone" Dan acknowledged.

"Oh yeah" Nathan laughed "Another college student to cheaton mom with"

Lucas laughed as Nathan and Haley now took the lead with Lucas following. Dan grabbed a hold of Lucas' shoulder.

"Don't walk away from me son" Dan threatened

"Let go of me Dan" Lucas seethed, but Dan only tightened his grip.

"I should make you sorry for talking to me that way" Dan threatened

Having enough, Logan stepped in. Breaking Dan's hand from Lucas' shoulder, Dan turned his attention to Logan.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dan questioned.

"Either you get the hell out of here right now and leave us alone or the headline Monday morning will read 'Father threatens his own sons on their college campus in the early morning hours' how does that sound?" Logan threatened

"Like you can make the headline for the Monday morning paper" Dan laughed.

"I can" Logan told him "Because who owns every newspaper up and down the east coast, that's right Mitchum Huntzberger the father of Logan Huntzberger and what's my name you ask, that's right Logan Huntzberger" And with that said Logan placed his arm around Rory leading her and the rest of the gang away from the Dan

Hey all, I know it's short, but if I make the chapters slightly shorter then I can make updates more recent.

The poll is still running:

**Who should Rory end up with Logan or Lucas?**

**The latest poll results are in and all I have to say is that the Rucas fans have made a come back. **

**Lucas: 121**

**Logan: 119**

**Don't give up Rogan fans because this poll won't be ending for probably ten more chapters, so keep voting.**

As always continue to read and review.

Thanks Britt


	6. Loose Ends

Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks so much for the wonderful feedback, it's really appreciated. So, this next chapter was the kind of chapter where you re-write it about ten times, because you keep getting new ideas and you want to incorporate them. This chapter should have been posted on Saturday, but when I went to check it again before uploading it. I decided to change a few things around, so three days later, here it is. I hope you enjoy it and as always please read and review. Thanks

**Chapter 6**

_**Loose Ends**_

Rory sighed loudly as she pushed the covers back and sat up. Placing her robe around her body, she trudged into the living room, where Paris stood mere inches from the television, yelling at C-Span.

"Paris, do you have any idea what time it is?" Rory asked angrily.

Paris glanced at Rory and then at the clock "It's 3:30"

"That's right" Rory replied "3:30am and I have class in the morning"

"I don't have class in the morning" Paris declared

"Well that's great Paris, but I do have class and I need it quieter to sleep so could you please stop yelling at the television and just sit down and watch it" Rory practically begged.

"Normally I would Gilmore, but see you knew I had class on Friday morning and you still decided to bring Logan, Collin and Finn, a drunken Finn may I addinto the dorm at two am on Friday morning" Paris retorted "I have no sympathy for you"

"Oh come on Paris" Rory said angrily "They were here for like ten minutes and besides we weren't even loud, your just a light sleeper"

Angered that she had missed almost five minutes of C-Span, she compromised "Fine, I won't yell, I'll whisper"

Rory nodded "Thank you Paris"

And with that Rory headed back to her room to try and get some sleep, she had class in four hours.

"Finn, I know you're hung over, but would you stop hitting that damn snooze button on your alarm clock and get up already" Logan yelled from his room.

Ten minutes later, beeping could once again be heard from Finn's room. Logan got out of bed glancing at the clock, it was almost eight, and he headed into Finn's room. Grabbing the alarm clock, he yanked the cord unplugging it from the wall. Slamming the alarm clock back on to the end table, he grabbed a cup from the living room and headed into the bathroom. He filled the cup with water and headed back in the direction of Finn's room. He was met by Collin standing at the doorway of Finn's room.

Collin rubbed his eyes sleepily "What's going on?"

Logan shook his head "You didn't hear Finn's alarm clock going off every ten minutes for the last hour?"

Collin shook his head "No"

Logan shook his head again "And I thought I was a heavy sleeper"

Logan pushed past Collin into Finn's room. He pulled back Finn's blanket to reveal a still sleeping Finn, placing the class of cold water over his head, Logan dumped it on him. Finn shot up out of bed.

"What was that for?" Finn asked groggily

Logan shook his head and walked past a laughing Collin "Work's every time" Logan muttered as he walked back into his room and slammed the door.

Sitting in his first class ever at Yale, Lucas' mind was clouded with Rory Gilmore. How could he be falling for a girl he just met? It blew his mind away. His whole life the only women in his life were Haley and his mom until a few years ago when he met Brooke and Peyton. He remembered having somewhat of a crush on Peyton when she was with Nathan, but he never felt the way he did right now. He couldn't wait to see Rory again, these feelings scared him. He hated the feelings that went through him when he saw her being all buddy, buddy with Logan. Even though Logan was Lucas' competition, Lucas couldn't help but like the guy. He had stood up to Dan for him and that was really cool of him. Logan was a good guy and he knew this because of what he had seen of Logan and the fact that a girl like Rory wouldn't hang around with Logan if he wasn't a good guy. Sighing, Lucas sat back in his seat and tried to pay attention to the professor, but had no luck as his thoughts continued to sway back to Rory somehow.

"One large coffee, please" Rory ordered at the coffee cart.

The man poured the coffee and handed it to Rory as she went to hand him the money, someone beat her to it.

"It's on me" Lucas commented as Rory turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks" she replied

"No problem" he answered as he smiled back "So, what are you up to?"

"Not much" Rory answered "I was going to go grab some lunch, want to join me" she offered

Lucas smiled "Why not, I have an hour until my next class"

Rory nodded "Okay, there's this great little diner just outside of campus"

Lucas nodded "Cool, so we can walk there then?"

Rory nodded "Yep"

"So can I ask you a question?" Rory said all of a sudden.

"Sure" Lucas answered

"Do you resent your dad for abandoning you?" Rory questioned

Lucas nodded "For the most part, I mean I can somewhat understand why he abandoned my pregnant mom, but that doesn't mean that I forgive him for it. I think I mostly resent him though because he could have tried to be a father to me once he grew up a little you know, but he didn't. He pretended that I didn't exist and I think that's what made me resent him" Lucas told her "You have no idea how much it use to hurt when I was younger and Nathan and I played in the junior leagues. We were on the same team, so every game I had to watch him cheer on Nathan and it hurt because I wish I had that. Eventually I couldn't take it and I quit. I told my mom it was because I couldn't handle seeing Nathan, but I knew the truth was that every game my heart shattered even more without having my father giving me any recognition for my good game. It didn' help that Nathan got it every time he turned around. After a while the pain just became unbearable"

Rory looked at him sympathetically "I can't say that I know what that feels like, because I don't but I can relate with some of your pain. I mean my father wasn'taround either. He got my mom pregnant and he wanted to get married, but my mom wasn't ready. Anyway, he always traveled on business and I rarely saw him. It use to hurt me to see the kids around town going out for Sunday morning breakfast with their mom and dad, but I had my mom and I was thankful for that. I did miss the father-daughter relationship though that could have been"

Lucas nodded understanding "So, how about lunch now?"

Rory smiled as they headed into the small diner and took seats.

Rory walked into her dorm after having lunch with Lucas. She looked at the message board hoping for a message from Logan, but instead there was only a message from Haley. Deciding to call her in a little bit, Rory headed into her bedroom to so some studying. She smiled as Logan laid peacefully on her bed, smiling at her.

"Excuse me sir" she teased "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come see how my favorite girl is doing" Logan replied

"Where have you been?" he asked

"I bumped into Lucas and we had lunch" Rory told him nonchalantly looking around her desk for a piece of paper with Haley's number on it.

This caught Logan's attention as jealousy ran through him "Do you like Lucas?"

"What?" Rory asked finally turning her attention to Logan.

"Do you like him?" Logan asked again.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy" Rory answered "We have a lot in common"

"We have a lot in common too though" Logan told her.

"Of course we do were best friends" Rory smiled "Is some thing wrong Logan?"

"No" he said quietly "I just have to be heading back to my dorm" he told her getting up off the bed.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him to her "You're lying, I know when something's bothering you"

"It's just you're my best friend Rory and I'm afraid to lose you" he told her.

She smiled "You're not going to lose me Logan, not to Lucas or anyone" she reassured him.

Logan smiled, even though deep down he was still worried.

Paris opened the door interrupting the warm embrace "Sorry to interrupt, but theirs someone looking for you at the door Logan"

Logan nodded and headed into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

"Louise what are you doing here?" Logan asked

I hope you all enjoyed it. I gave you some Lucas/Rory interaction as well as Logan/Rory interaction. Now, I want to address a few issues. First of all, some of you are requesting intimate Rory and Lucas interaction, but I can't give that to you yet. I mean we know Rory and I don't want to rush anything with her and Lucas or with her and Logan. Second, I said it in previous chapters, but you are allowed to vote in the poll once per chapter. I noticed a few people voting more than once a chapter and that's not fair okay guys so please only one vote per chapter.

**POLL: Should Rory end up with Logan or Lucas?**

**Latest Results:**

_**Logan: 177**_

_**Lucas: 172**_

As always please read and review.

Thanks


	7. A Blast From The Past

Authors Note: Hey everyone, so the reviews have been amazing and I can't thank you all enough. I am so amazed that in six chapters, this story has received over 400 reviews. That's amazing guys. Thank you so much once again. As always continue to read and review. Thanks

**Chapter 7**

_**Blast From The Past**_

"Louise, what are you doing here?" Logan asked looking at her confused.

"Finn said I could find you here" she told him smiling "And how funny is it that your at the dorm of my former good friends from Chilton" she joked not looking too happy.

"You went to school with Rory and Paris?" Logan asked

"Yes, Logan I did" Louise said "I need to talk to you"

Rory's mind was spinning. She hadn't seen Louise since last year on spring break and she didn't expect her to show up in her dorm acting like the jealous ex girlfriend of Logan.

"How do you know her, Huntzberger?" Paris asked looking between the two as Rory was still lost deep in thought.

"She's my high school girlfriend" Logan told her anger rising in his voice.

Finally breaking from her daze, Rory spoke up "How is that possible? Louise went to Chilton"

"Yeah, her sophomore through senior year, but she went to Oakland for freshman year with me" Logan said

"Why would you transfer?" Rory asked

"Logan we need to discuss this in private" Louise practically ordered.

"Why?" Logan practically yelled "It's not like you don't know Rory and Paris and besides Madeline knows the truth so why not share it with everyone"

"What the hell is going on?" Paris questioned

Logan sighed "Louise is a murderer"

"Oh my god Logan, I don't know how you can call me that?" Louise practically screamed as she walked further into the common room.

"You are a murderer Louise" Logan stated sternly "And until now I had almost forgot the pain you had caused me six years ago, but here you are"

"Logan, Louise" Rory yelled "Please stop yelling and just tell us what is going on here?"

"That would be nice" Paris added

"Louise was my girlfriend freshman year at Oakland. We thought we were in love and we had sex. She got pregnant and instead of even telling me she took it upon herself to kill our baby without my consent and then she moved. One night I got a call from a girl named Madeline who went to school with Louise at Chilton. She told me the truth. She gave me Louise's new number incase I wanted to call her, but I only wanted to forget her and the hell she put me through" Logan explained pain playing across his face.

Tears streamed down Louise's face as Rory's heart broke for Logan. He had been burned and she felt bad. Paris stood in shock and as he looked behind him, Rory was also in shock.

Staring at his feet, Logan could no longer stand the tension in the room. Walking past Louise he left the common room. Once outside he started walking fast towards his own dorm.

Back inside, Rory looked at a crying Louise and Paris trying to comfort her. Rory walked past Louise and out of the common room. Lucas was heading down the stairs when he called after her.

"Rory" Lucas called

Rory turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. "I have to go Lucas" she said turning from him and started running out of Branford. She had to find Logan; he would need her right now. Concerned for Rory's state Lucas ran after her. Rory found Logan on a bench in the middle of the courtyard with his head in his hands. Rory went and sat down next to him on the bench as Lucas stayed behind just far enough to watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Logan" Rory whispered placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and the look in his face broke her heart "I'm sorry" he whispered

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for" Rory told him.

Logan looked her in the eye "I shouldn't have caused a scene"

"Louise burned you bad Logan, you had the right to say everything you said to her" Rory told him.

"Finn and Collin always told me that she made the right decision in having an abortion, but I thought she was wrong. If she didn't want that baby, I would have raised it" Logan told her

"I agree that an abortion wasn't the right way to go" Rory told him "My mom had me at sixteen Logan; you know my grandparents tried to talk her into an abortion, but she refused. I can't agree with anyone on abortion, it's wrong, because you're right it is murder"

Logan smiled "I don't know what I would do without you Rory"

"Well, you'll never have to find out, because I'll always be here" she assured him embracing him as he accepted the hug. Lucas turned away from the scene and headed back towards his dorm. If he was going to win Rory, he sure had his work cut out for him.

I know it's short, but you all had so many questions about Louise. Oh yeah, many of you asked about putting Haley/Nathan/Brooke/Peyton into the story more and the answer is yes. In the next few chapters you will get less on the triangle and more on those topics. Don't worry everything is all planned.

**POLL: Should Rory end up with Logan or Lucas?**

**Logan: 235**

**Lucas: 190**

**It seems like Logan is running away, but believe me Lucas fans this poll is far from over and the Lucas/Rory goodness is far from over. Keep voting!**

**Thanks**


	8. Turn Of Events

Authors Note: Hey everyone, so it has been forever. I had a huge block on where to go next with this story, but finally I got it going in the right direction. I have a lot of ideas that people have suggested and I am actually going to use a few of them. Anyways, I got some complaints about the whole Louise story, however, I wanted to really show Logan and Rory's deep connection and how they relate to each other. However, it also helps me with Lucas, because now he has his work cut out for him. At the end of this chapter are updates to the poll. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

_**Turn of Events**_

That night, Rory lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She looked over at the clock it was only nine o'clock. She sighed as she got up from bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed a Yale sweatshirt and slipped her clogs onto her feet. She left her room and entered the common room. Walking to the fridge, she grabbed a soda and looked at Paris' closed door in disgust. There were some incoherent sounds coming from inside and Rory walked out the door, before even processing what was going on. Knowing it would just gross her out.

She walked down to the very end of the hall and stood in front of Haley, Brooke and Peyton's room. Sighing, she knocked on the door.

Haley opened the door a minute later and smiled at her.

"Hi" Rory said smiling

"Hey" Haley smiled "Come on in"

"Thanks" Rory said as she walked past Haley and smiled at Peyton who sat on the couch.

"Hi Peyton" Rory smiled

"Hey" Peyton smiled

"Where's Brooke?" Rory asked

"At her new lover's dorm" Haley laughed

Peyton too laughed "Oh yeah, thanks by the way for introducing Brooke to Finn" she said sarcastically but still smiling.

"Yeah" Haley laughed "All we hear about is what a bear he is in bed"

Rory laughed "Glad I could help"

Peyton laughed "At least she's out of our hair"

"Yeah" Haley agreed "Whenever Brooke is bored, we have to entertain her"

Rory laughed "Now Finn can do it"

"Exactly" Peyton agreed "Now, moving on. What's the deal with Collin?"

Rory smiled "Why?"

Peyton blushed "He's kind of cute"

Rory laughed "He's single and according to Logan. He has eyes for you Peyton"

"Really" Peyton smiled "Awesome"

"Speaking of Logan" Haley started "What's the deal with you two?"

"Best friends" Rory stated simply

"Mmhmm" Haley teased

"No, really" Rory assured her "He's my best friend"

"If you ask me, there's more there. For you and him" Peyton told her.

"No" Rory told them "Logan is just my best friend"

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night, Rory" Peyton said as she went into her room and shut the door.

"Night, Peyton" Rory called after her.

"So, where is your lover boy tonight?" Rory asked

"He and Luke went out" Haley told her "But I had too much homework"

"Oh" Rory nodded

Haley smiled "Is something on your mind?"

"No" Rory told her "Kind of"

"Well, spill girl. Maybe I can help" Haley pushed

Rory smiled "Maybe I like Logan"

Haley smiled "Of course you do, he's gorgeous"

"Not only that though, I mean he is so different from all the guys I have dated in the past, but he is so important to me" Rory told her

"You should see how he feels" Haley told her

"There's my dilemma" Rory told her "I don't only like Logan, but I'm so drawn to Lucas as well"

Haley smiled "Lucas likes you a lot Rory, but your relationship with Logan discourages him"

"I'm not sure what I want, I like them both. I have such a deep connection with Logan, but Lucas is the brooding boy from my past that I always fall for and I don't know what to do" Rory sighed

"Go with your heart" Haley told her "When Nate and Luke hated each other I practically had to choose between my best friend and boyfriend. Luckily for me they became friends just in time" Haley smiled

"In my heart I love Logan as a friend and I feel it could be me, but I'm so drawn to Lucas. Everything about him is awesome" Rory sighed

"I think if you give your heart some time, it will tell you what it wants" Haley told her

Rory nodded "Thanks for helping Haley"

"No problem, were friends" Haley smiled

"I'll talk to you later" Rory said as she stood and headed to the door.

"Bye hon." Haley called as Rory left.

Walking down the hallway towards her room, Rory smiled as Lucas came into view.

"Hey" Lucas smiled

"Hey Lucas" Rory smiled "Where's Nathan?"

"He went to get food, he was hungry. I'm just tired" Lucas told her

Rory nodded "I see; did you guys have fun?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah, what did you do tonight?"

"Not much, homework and then I hung out with Peyton and Haley for awhile" Rory told him.

Lucas smiled "Sounds fun"

Rory nodded "Oh yeah"

"So" Lucas started "I wondered what your plans were for tomorrow night?"

"Ugh" Rory groaned "Logan is dragging me to his family cocktail party for the Yale alumni"

"Oh" Lucas answered "That sounds fun"

"Sure" Rory smiled "Why did you want to know?"

"Umm" Lucas started "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to hang out or something"

"Like a date?" Rory wondered

Lucas laughed "Yes"

"I'm free Saturday night" Rory told him

Lucas smiled "Okay, Saturday night it is"

Rory smiled "Sounds good"

Lucas nodded "About six?"

Rory nodded "That's fine"

"Then it's a date" Lucas told her

"Yeah" Rory agreed.

"Well, good night" Lucas smiled

"Night" Rory stated as she and Lucas headed off in different directions.

Rory walked into her dorm and reality finally hit her. Running into her room, she picked up her cell and dialed that all too familiar number.

"Lorelai's house of pain" Lorelai answered

"Mom" Rory asked "I am in so much trouble"

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked

"I have cocktails with Logan tomorrow night and a date with Lucas on Saturday night. I want to be with Logan, I think, but I am drawn to Lucas as well" Rory said worriedly

"Okay" Lorelai answered "Well, my analysis is that Logan's hot, pick him"

"Mom" Rory yelled "Lucas is hot too"

Lorelai laughed "Now, who is Lucas?"

Rory sighed "Your no help"

I hope you enjoyed it. I made this chapter long to apologize for the long delay. So, I've decided to give you guys one final vote on who Rory ends up. I ran into the problem with people voting more than once a chapter, so I have wiped both slates clean and both Logan and Lucas are now zero. So, you have one more vote. This vote decides it.

As always read and review. Thanks!


	9. Let The Game's Begin

Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. They were awesome as usual. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect, since it's really important to the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

_**Let the Game's Begin**_

Rory looked at herself in the mirror. She wore an elegant black party dress, her hair fell on her shoulders and she had a touch of make-up on.

_Knock On Door_

"Coming" Rory called walking towards the door. She opened it to find Logan dressed in a suit as usual.

"Good Evening Ace" Logan smiled

Rory smiled back "Hey just let me grab my purse and we can go"

Logan nodded as Rory disappeared into her room.

000

"So, remind me why I am accompanying you to this party again?" Rory questioned as they waited for someone to let them in to the Huntzberger mansion.

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me" Logan answered smirking

"That's debatable sometimes" Rory teased as the door opened and Honor appeared.

"Hey guys" she greeted as Logan and Rory entered.

"Hey" Logan smiled as he hugged his sister and then it was Rory's turn.

"It's been way too long" Honor smiled as she embraced Rory "We have to go shopping sometime"

Rory nodded "Definitely"

"Where's Josh?" Logan asked

"He's got the flu" Honor told them "He wasn't to sad about missing this thing"

Rory smiled "I bet" Logan and Honor laughed as the three made their way into the living room where all the guest's stood drinking drinks and mingling.

"Logan, Rory, How wonderful to see you" Shira smiled as Logan and Rory approached her.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory smiled as Logan gave his mom a hug.

"Please, it's Shira" Shira told her and Rory nodded

"Well, I have to go check on appetizers, have fun" Shira told them as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay" Honor said reappearing "I did the rounds, now lets find us some drinks"

Rory and Logan had to laugh as they followed Honor to the bar.

000

"So, that wasn't too bad huh?" Logan asked as he and Rory headed back to Yale.

"No" Rory told him "It was great to see Honor again, I missed her"

"Yeah" Logan answered "So, Collin is having a party tomorrow night"

"Oh yeah" Rory answered

"You wanna come, I mean you know you're on Collin's guest list" Logan laughed

"It sounds like fun, but I have plans tomorrow night" Rory told him

"Oh yeah" Logan responded as he pulled into the Branford parking lot and turned to Rory.

"A girls night out?" he questioned

"Nope, a date" Rory smiled

Logan felt like the wind was knocked out of him. His smirk fell from his face, but then he quickly made it reappear.

"A date?" he questioned "I didn't know you had your eye on any guys"

"Well" Rory blushed "Kind of"

"So, who is he?" Logan asked he wanted to murder this guy.

"Lucas" Rory responded

"Lucas?" Logan questioned "The new kid"

Rory nodded "Yeah, he's really cool"

Logan nodded "Well have fun"

Rory smiled "I will"

Logan walked into his dorm and slammed the door causing Finn and Collin who were sitting on the couch to jump up.

"What the hell man?" Collin asked

Logan glared at Finn and Collin

"What's the matter with you mate?" Finn asked

"Why don't you go find your new girlfriend and stay out of my life" Logan seethed

"Damn" Collin stated "What happened that you suddenly feel the need to spit venom"

"She's in the shower" Finn told them

"What?" Collin asked confused as he and Logan looked toward Finn.

"You asked where Brooke was and I replied she's in the shower, that is after I could get a word in" Finn replied

"Now, you know how we feel" Collin muttered returning his attention to Logan "Now tell us what's wrong?"

"Rory's got a date with Lucas tomorrow night" Logan spat

"So" Finn answered

Collin smacked Finn "You idiot, Logan is in love with Rory"

"Oh…right, I remember" Finn laughed "Sorry mate I tend to forget a lot of things"

Logan shook his head "Whatever, I don't know how to tell her how I feel. I don't want to scare her off, she's my best friend, but that's fine. Lucas wants to make a play for her then let him, because two can play this game. Rory and I go way back, were bonded and no one can break that"

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. More Lucas next chapter, I promise. Also more Haley/Nathan and Peyton/Collin. So I know you're all dieing for the update on the poll and believe it or not it's all tied up. Both Logan and Lucas have received 39 votes. That means I am keeping the poll open for one more chapter and clearing slate one more time. So vote for your favorite and if you didn't vote last time, vote this time because as you can see one little vote can decide it.**

**As always continue to read and review.**

**Thanks**


	10. A Fateful Evening

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I apologize for the delay, I know all you Lucas/Rory fans have been waiting for this chapter and I'm really sorry for the delay. My life has just been so hectic with summer and preparations for college in the fall. I hope you enjoy this chapter and refer to the end of this chapter for the latest update on the poll. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 10**

_**A Fateful Evening**_

"Hey Man" Collin stated as he walked out of his room and headed for the coffee pot.

"Good Morning Mate" Finn responded

Collin looked toward Finn shocked "It's ten am, you're never up this early. Remember, you hate the sun"

"Yes, but if I slowly get use to the sun it's okay and I started getting used to it around five am"

Collin spit out his coffee "You've been up since five am"

"Nope" Finn declared

"But you just said…" Collin started

"I was up all night" Finn interrupted

"May I ask, why were you up all night?" Collin asked "Especially since Brooke slept over, thought she would have tired you out for sure"

"She didn't have a chance to tire me out mate, because you see I have been sitting here since you went to bed last night" Finn stated

Collin looked bewildered "You mean to tell me you had Brooke in your room all night and you sat out here and stared at the freaking wall"

"Yes" Finn told him

"What in the world is wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" Collin questioned

"No" Finn stated simply "I want to figure out how to help Logan"

"Good Morning beautiful" Nathan smiled as he entered the common room of her suite that she shared with Peyton and Brooke.

"Morning" Haley smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips and sat down next to her.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Nathan asked

"I thought we could do some more exploring of the campus" Haley suggested

Nathan groaned "Baby, you know I'm so sick of looking at this campus. How about we go to the movies or something"

"Okay" Haley smiled "What do you want to see?"

"I don't care as long as it includes explosions" Nathan smiled

"Yuck" Haley commented "I say we see a nice romance movie"

"How about no" Nathan laughed "I don't want to see some sappy romance movie"

"Come on, last time we went to the movies we saw War of the Worlds, I say it's my choice to pick the movie"

"Yes, but you wanted to see it, I didn't twist your arm" Nathan told her

"Nathan" Haley groaned "You are a pain in the butt"

"I think you my love are the pain in the butt and that's the pain in my butt" Nathan laughed

"God" Peyton groaned as she walked out of her room "Could you two get any sappier"

Nathan and Haley laughed "You want to come to the movies with us?" Haley asked

"No thanks, I'm going to go seduce Collin" Peyton informed them

"How do you seduce someone who is already into you" Nathan teased

"I work in mysterious ways" Peyton answered as she shut her door.

Nathan and Haley could only laugh.

"Good Morning all" Brooke smiled as she entered the common room where Nathan and Haley sat on the couch.

"Hey" Nathan and Haley replied in unison

"How's the aussie lover boy?" Haley asked with a smile

"Oh he's fine, but some stuff has been bothering him" Brooke replied

"Oh yeah" Haley answered "Nothing serious I hope"

"No, he is just worried about Logan who apparently is in love with Rory, but doesn't know how to tell her and he isn't too happy about Lucas' date with Rory tonight either" Brooke informed them.

"Lucas has date with Rory?" Haley questioned

"I thought she was into Logan" Nathan added

"So, did I" Brooke told them "Guess we were wrong"

Haley kept quiet in the background knowing it wasn't her place to tell Brooke and Nathan or anyone for that matter how Rory really felt. Although technically Rory didn't know how she felt either, unless something had changed since their previous talk a few days ago.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked as Rory emerged from her bedroom in a black skirt and white satin top. "Another cocktail party with the ever famous Huntzberger?"

"Ahh…no" Rory stated "I have a date with Lucas"

"One of those new kids" Paris asked seemingly surprised

"Umm…yeah" Rory answered "Why you don't approve?"

"No, that's not it. I just thought you know that you and Logan were…well…nevermind guess I was wrong" Paris stuttered

"Me and Logan" Rory questioned "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know okay, let's face it Gilmore you guys are always together" Paris stated

"I didn't see him all summer Paris and he's my best friend, usually friends hang out a lot" Rory told her

"Fine, I just thought…well forget it. I obviously thought wrong, so who cares" Paris said wrapping up the conversation as a knock came to the door.

Rory approached the door and smiled as she opened it and Lucas came into view.

"Hey" Rory smiled

"Hey…you look beautiful" Lucas complimented

"Thanks" she smiled "You clean up nice too" she laughed

Lucas nodded as he too laughed.

"Are you ready?" he asked

She nodded as he stepped aside so she could walk out of the door and then went to shut the door behind her. Paris was staring at him and giving him a not so friendly glare. He shut the door, ignoring her looks.

"This place is gorgeous" Rory gushed as she and Lucas walked into a fancy restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it" Lucas smiled as he approached the hostess "reservation for Scott"

The hostess looked in her book and then back up to the couple and smiled "Of course Mr. Scott, right this way"

Lucas and Rory followed the hostess and she seated them. She handed them some menus "Your waiter will be right with you"

"Thank you" Lucas answered as the hostess walked away.

"Everything sounds delicious" Rory stated eyeing the menu

"Yeah, I agree" Lucas responded as he too eyed his menu.

"Hello" the waiter said appearing at the head of the table "My name is Mike and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a sprite please" Lucas replied "Rory"

"Umm…root beer please" Rory responded smiling

"Sure, would you like a few more minutes to look over the menu or are you all set?" Mike questioned

Lucas looked towards Rory "I'm all set" Rory answered placing down her menu.

"What can I get for you miss?" Mike asked

"I'll have the Shrimp and Scallop scampi" Rory told the waited

"Okay, What kind of dressing would you like on your salad?" Mike asked

"Umm…I'll have blue cheese" Rory answered

"Okay" Mike replied "And what would you like sir?"

"I'll have the marinated steak tips, but without the peppers and onions" Lucas stated

"Okay and would you like mashed potato, baked potato, rice pilaf or steak fries with that?" Mike asked

"Mashed potatoes please and ranch on my salad" Lucas replied

"Great, I'll bring your drinks, salads and bread and butter right out" Mike stated taking the menus and walking away.

No sooner did Rory open her mouth to talk she heard voice and looked in the direction it came from.

"Lucas" a woman called from behind him

Lucas turned around and smiled as he rose to give her a hug "Mom, what brings you to New Haven? Hey Andy"

"Andy and I have tickets for the opera at the New Haven opera house" Karen answered

"Oh" Lucas smiled "Mom this is Rory" Lucas stated turning to Rory.

Rory smiled as she too rose from her seat and stuck her hand out to shake Karens.

"It's nice to meet you Rory" Karen smiled "This is my boyfriend Andy"

Rory smiled as she then shook Andy's hand "It's very nice to meet you both"

"Well, we better get going. It was wonderful to have met you Rory" Karen smiled

"You too" Rory answered

"I'll talk to you later hon" Karen said embracing her son

"Bye mom" Lucas smiled "See you later Andy"

"Bye Luke, nice to have met you Rory" Andy stated as he and Karen walked away.

Lucas and Rory took their seats.

"So, that's your mom" Rory stated the obvious

"That is my mom" Lucas smiled

"She seems very nice" Rory told him

"She's a sweetheart and I love her new boyfriend Andy" Lucas told her

"He also seems nice, but quiet" Rory answered

"Yeah, I guess he's a little shy at times" Lucas told her

Rory nodded as Mike appeared with their drinks, salads and bread and butter.

Lucas and Rory enjoyed the rest of their dinner and Rory couldn't help herself, she was falling for Lucas Scott. He was amazing and if she thought she was confused before, boy was she wrong.

**Who should Rory end up with, Lucas or Logan?**

**Poll Results:**

**Lucas 97**

**Logan 96**

This is one close race. I'm not sure exactly how long this fic is going to be, but it definitely is far from over. I am still taking votes, but here is the catch. I now want to know, why you want that guys to win. So when you vote give me a couple of sentences on why you think he is better for Rory. I don't mean to be a pain in the butt, however the race is so close and I really want to know your reasons for why you want Rory to end up with. Now, some of you have told me your reasons, but not nearly enough. I need some more to go on so please help me lol.

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter that was to make up for my really long delay.

Thanks

Britt


	11. The Blossoming Of A Relationship

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews. I appreciate them. I apologize for the delay, it's been over a month since the previous update, but I have been working on this chapter for three weeks, I was really unsure about it. I think I have it perfect now, though. So, as far as the poll goes, it is now over. The fans decided and let me tell you there was only a difference of four votes. This chapter is super long to make up for the long wait and you will know by the end of the chapter who she has chosen. Which means unless you want me to continue with the couple that won, then I will end the story. So, read and let me know if you want me to continue on or end it with the next chapter. Thanks again!

**Chapter 11**

_The Blossoming Of A Relationship_

"Hello" Rory sighed into her phone while still laying in bed

"Good morning beautiful" Lorelai said cheerily in the phone

"Morning mom" Rory answered glancing at the clock "Oh my god, you do realize it's seven am on a Sunday morning right?"

"Yes, my darling daughter, I am well aware of that" Lorelai told her "I've been quite busy. I volunteered to run the fall harvest festival this year and that unfortunately includes me getting up at six am the day of the festival which is today and today is a Sunday" Lorelai rambled

"You're rambling mom, how many cups of coffee have you had?" Rory questioned

"Umm…I lost count after five, maybe seven possibly eight" Lorelai answered

"Luke allowed you seven cups of coffee, now I'm shocked" Rory told her

"What can I say?" Lorelai smirked "I'm good in bed"

"Eww" Rory replied disgusted "Mom, please, no remarks about you and Luke's sex life before noon"

"Okay, okay and besides I had four cups at home and Luke only gave me three" Lorelai told her daughter

"That sounds more like it" Rory replied

"So, what are you doing today?" Lorelai questioned

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of dragging all of my friends to Stars Hollow for the festival, what do you think?" Rory asked

"That would be cool" Lorelai replied "I'd love to meet the Princeton kids"

"Okay, well, maybe we'll show up" Rory told her

"Okay" Lorelai replied "So, speaking of the Princeton kids, how was your date with Lucas last night?"

"Amazing" Rory sighed contently "We had a lot of fun and we bumped into his mom and her boyfriend at the restaurant"

"Wow, meeting the parents already" Lorelai teased

"Mom" Rory warned

"Okay, okay" Lorelai laughed "So, are you and Lucas together now?"

"No" Rory answered "I mean, he said we should do it again and I said yes, but I don't know mom"

"What's wrong Rory?" Lorelai questioned

"Well…" Rory started but Lorelai cut her off

"Logan" Lorelai interjected

"Yeah" Rory sighed

"Well, honey, do what feels right in your heart" Lorelai told her

"I think my heart wants Logan, I think it's always wanted Logan" Rory confessed

"Then go for it with Logan" Lorelai encouraged

"Yeah, but Lucas is…"Rory started but was once again cut off

"Dean" Lorelai answered

"What?" Rory questioned "Mom, this has nothing to with Dean"

"That's not what I meant. From what you've told me Rory, Lucas is a carbon copy of Dean in so many ways. The small town boy who is broody, but sweet and caring. You were always drawn to that kind of boy, then again you were drawn to Jess, who Logan is a lot alike except Logan is way better then Jess for you in my opinion" Lorelai explained

"I don't know if Logan wants a relationship mom" Rory told her "He has definitely made it seem like he is jealous of Lucas, but whether he owns up to it and wants me as his girlfriend remains to be unseen. Plus, I still really like Lucas"

"Well, looks like you have a rough decision a head of you" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "That's an understatement" she sighed "Well, I'll most likely see you around five"

"Okay hon. Bye and good luck" Lorelai told her daughter

"Thanks, bye" Rory said hanging up.

Rory got out of bed and dressed for the day before heading over to Haley, Peyton and Brooke's dorm.

_Knock On Door_

"Hey Rory" Peyton said opening the door and stepping aside motioning her to enter.

"Morning" Rory smiled as she entered the common room and saw Nathan, Lucas and Finn playing a video game.

"Hey guys" Rory said sitting on the chair

"Hey" they all replied barely acknowledging her presence except Lucas who smiled at her and she returned it.

"Brooke, Haley" Peyton yelled "You guys drank all of my water"

"No we didn't" Both girls replied walking out of their bedrooms "Hey Rory"

Rory smiled "Hey girls"

"I had three waters left and…" Peyton stopped as her eyes traveled to the guys who suddenly stopped playing their video games and had tuned into Peyton while looking guilty.

"Nevermind, the boys drank them" Peyton answered

"So" Rory started "What are your plans today?"

"Nothing" they all replied

"Great, because were all going to my home town for a festival, we leave at four" Rory told them

Nathan and Lucas nodded "Sounds cool"

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were smirking. Brooke spoke up "We get to visit Stars Hollow, this is so cool"

"Well great, meet me at my dorm at four and we'll leave. Bye guys" Rory said standing and leaving.

"Bye" they all replied

Rory headed over to Logan's dorm hoping to recruit Colin and Logan into joining.

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Colin hollered from inside somewhere

Rory walked in and smiled at Colin who was making pancakes.

"Hey Gilmore" Colin smiled as Rory entered

"Hey Colin" Rory greeted "Is Logan here?"

"Yeah, in his room" he told her

"Great, oh yeah, be at my dorm for four. The gang is traveling to Stars Hollow for the fall festival" Rory told him

"Oh…Rory do I have to?" Colin whined

"Peyton's going and yes you have to" Rory told him

Colin smirked "Peyton huh, okay sounds fun"

Rory shook her head as she headed into Logan's room.

Rory smiled as she entered Logan's room and he was sleeping still. Taking a running jump and landed on him. He opened his eyes startled and smiled once his eyes registered on Rory who was now laying on top of him.

"Good morning" Rory whispered

"Yes it is a good morning" Logan smiled "How ever my nerves aren't too thrilled. You scared me half to death"

Rory smirked "Sorry, but you shouldn't still be sleeping anyways"

"Ace, it's nine am on a Sunday, even you are usually still sleeping" Logan reasoned

"Yes, but mom woke me up at seven am" Rory answered

"Oh" Logan replied

"So, looks like you had a lonely night huh?" Rory smirked "No bed mate"

"Ha-ha" Logan mocked "What about you? How was your date?"

"It was good" Rory smiled

Logan nodded rolling her off of him and standing up in only his boxers.

"Logan" Rory asked surprised "What's the matter?"

Logan shook his head "Nothing"

"I don't believe that, something is obviously bothering you" Rory told him laying on her back and staring at him.

"Yeah, you're right, something's bothering me" Logan confessed

"What?" Rory questioned. She had to know how Logan felt about her.

Logan sighed and sat down on the bed. She sat up and faced him. Looking into her eyes he smiled and she returned it. Rory knew at that instant how Logan felt. Logan leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips while massaging her cheek. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She pulled Logan with her as the laid down with him on top. The kiss was becoming more heated now as Rory's hands ran along his chest.

Logan pulled back for air. He stared into her eyes.

"Rory" he whispered "What's happening?"

Rory smirked "Were kissing you idiot"

He smiled and rolled off her. Rory looked confused. She turned onto her side and stared at him.

"You don't want us" Rory questioned

Logan sighed and turned on his side facing her "More than anything"

Rory smiled "Logan Huntzberger, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Logan laughed "Yes" he whispered

She smiled "I knew you were jealous of my date with Lucas"

Logan shook his head "What ever you say ace"

Rory smiled "The gang is going to Stars Hollow today for the festival and you're coming"

Logan nodded "Sounds good"

Rory smirked "Good, be at my dorm by four and your driving as is Colin in the SUV"

"How did I get a girlfriend who is so bossy?" Logan questioned

"Just lucky I guess" Rory smirked and was out the door.

_6 Hours Later_

It was five minutes until four and Rory was waiting for everyone. She flipped open her cell and called her mom.

"Hey you've reached Lorelai, I'm not answering my phone because I'm so loved and dealing with some of my other fans at the moment. Leave a message and I'll call you back when I get some free time, which isn't until after Christmas. Like I said I'm important. Bye" Lorelai's voice message answered

Rory shook her head "Mom, you have a different voice mail message every week, you freak. Didn't want to ambush you, but I'm with Logan. I know you'll be happy, you love him. See you soon, Bye." Rory left a message and hung up as a knock came to the door.

She opened the door and came face to face with Lucas. She had forgot about him, he had to know the truth.

Lucas smiled "The rest are coming, Brooke couldn't find her shoe"

Rory smiled motioning for Lucas to come in. She shut the door behind him.

"Lucas can we talk?" Rory asked

"Sure" Lucas nodded

"I'm sorry" Rory whispered

"About what?" Lucas asked confused

"I had so much fun with you last night" Rory told him "You're amazing. You're just not for me"

"I'm confused" Lucas told her

"I'm in love with Logan" Rory blurted out

Lucas smiled "I know"

"What?" Rory asked

"I know. I like you Rory a lot, but I already told myself that nothing could happen with us because you're in love with him. Everyone could see it, except you two" Lucas told her

Rory nodded "I finally heard what my heart wanted"

Lucas smiled "That's good. Are you and Logan together?"

Rory nodded slowly "I never meant to lead you on, I'm sorry"

"Non sense" Lucas told her "You didn't lead me on and don't be sorry. It's okay, the heart wants, what the heart wants and no one is to blame for that"

"Thanks Lucas" Rory smiled "Thank you for being so understanding. I hope we can still be friends"

"I would have it no other way" Lucas smiled "So, is Paris joining us?"

"Uh…no she is at Doyle's for the weekend" Rory told him "I was going to invite Steph as well but she's out of town for her brother's wedding this weekend"

Lucas nodded as the door flung open ad Finn entered with the hole crowd behind him.

"Everyone ready" Rory asked

"Yeah" Everyone replied

"Okay" Rory smiled "Logan and Colin are waiting in the parking lot"

Rory and the gang headed out into the parking lot where they found Logan and Colin talking.

"So, you guys are taking to SUV and I'm going with Logan. Follow us, and see you in thirty minutes" Rory smiled as she and Logan got into his car and the rest of the gang piled into the large SUV.

Logan leaned over and kissed Rory once inside the car.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hey" she replied "I told Lucas"

"Oh yeah" Logan replied "Does he hate us?"

"Amazingly no" Rory answered "He said everyone saw it except us and he knew it was only a matter of time and that he wants to stay friends"

Logan smiled " Everything worked out perfectly"

Rory nodded "Nothing could be more perfect"

**So, there you go. Rory chose Logan and I promise it was based solely on the reviewers decision. I'm sorry to you Rucas fans, I may make a story for them in the future. Let me know if you want me to continue with the story and or end it here. I would love to build up a great friendship for you Rucas fans, if you want that. So, if you want me to continue with the festival and then on…let me know. Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**Britt**


	12. The Land Of Insanity

Authors Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I have decided to continue the story, but not for too much longer. I have a few more ideas, but mostly just some fun for the gang and maybe a little fluff for Rory and Logan. I had said last chapter that I also wanted to try and construct a strong friendship bond between Rory and Lucas and I still want to do that. I hope the Rory and Lucas fans will continue to read. Anyways, as always read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 11**

_The Land Of Insanity_

"Do you remember which exit it is?" Rory questioned

Logan nodded "Yeah, seventeen right?"

"Wow that's right" Rory said shocked

"Well, I do go to Yale you know" Logan smirked

"Oh, so now all of a sudden because you go to Yale your smart?" Rory teased

"You got it Ace, however Finn is an exception. God only knows the cash his dad dished out to get him into Yale" Logan laughed

---

"Are we there yet?" Finn whined from the backseat where he was sitting next to Brooke.

"No Finn were not" Colin answered from the drivers seat. Peyton looked back at Finn and Brooke who were sitting in the far back of the SUV. She glanced at Nathan, Haley and Lucas who sat in the middle row all sound asleep.

She sighed as she turned back to Colin "We've been driving for ten minutes tops, how did Nate, Haley, and Lucas already fall asleep?"

"No idea" Colin replied

"So" Peyton started "Have you ever been to this town before?"

"Yeah" Colin nodded " A few times"

"What's it like?" Peyton wondered

"Kind of weird, but please don't tell Rory I said that, she'll hurt me" Colin teased

Peyton laughed "I promise, your secret is safe"

Colin smiled "So, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Peyton asked suddenly intrigued

"Rory and Logan are together" Colin told her

"Really?" Peyton questioned "But didn't Lucas take her out just last night?"

"Guess he gave her a wake up call" Colin laughed

"Hey" Peyton defended "Luke's a great guy, but he didn't stand a chance, Rory was in love with Logan the hole time"

Colin nodded "Rory and Logan have been in love for a year now, they played it off as being best friends, but Steph, Finn, and I always knew it was more"

Peyton nodded and glanced back at Luke who was sleeping peacefully "I hope Luke is okay"

Colin nodded "I'm sure he is"

Peyton nodded as she glanced back to Brooke who was staring out the window while Finn now slept next to her. Peyton faced the road again.

--

"Mom's probably busy right now and were like ten minutes early so, we can just park in the driveway at my house and walk to the festival" Rory told Logan as they made their way past the gazebo and pulled into Rory's driveway. Logan shut the car off and he and Rory emerged from the car and watched Colin and Peyton get out of the SUV.

"Why aren't they getting out?" Logan questioned

"Their waking up" Peyton answered "They all feel asleep on the way here"

The back door opened and Brooke got out "Move it Finn"

Rory laughed "At least she keeps him on his toes"

Colin, Peyton, and Logan laughed as a groggy Finn got out of the SUV followed by Lucas, Nathan and Haley.

"You guys all set?" Rory questioned as everyone nodded "Okay, lets go"

"Right behind you Ace" Logan smiled as they in twined hands and headed toward the festival.

Not many people had arrived yet. Rory saw Lorelai over by Luke's coffee stand and headed over. Everyone followed.

"Hey mom" Rory smiled as she approached her mother "Hey Luke"

"Aww…my little daughter" Lorelai smiled embracing Rory and then she turned to Logan and hugged him "So, I guess I can finally say welcome to the family"

Logan laughed "Thanks Lorelai"

"Mom" Rory said getting Lorelai's attention.

"You know Colin and Finn" Rory started

"Of course, welcome gentlemen" Lorelai smiled

"Be still my heart" Finn uttered

Everyone laughed as Brooke pinched Finn "Watch it"

"What was that for?" Finn whined

"A word of advise" Colin smirked at his good friend "Don't flirt with another woman when your girlfriend's around"

"Mom, that's Brooke" Rory explained pointing to a petite brunette with a pretty smile.

"That's Peyton" Rory told her pointing to a petite blonde with curly hair.

"That's Haley" Rory told her pointing to a brunette who waved.

"That's Lucas" Rory told her pointing to a tall blonde boy

"And that's Nathan" Rory told her pointing to a brunette boy.

"Hi All" Lorelai smiled

"Hey" Everyone replied

"Well, I've got some work to do. Everyone please enjoy yourself" Lorelai smiled and headed off

Colin, Peyton, Finn, and Brooke took off in one direction and Haley and Nathan took off in another.

"You want to go play some games?" she asked Logan

Logan nodded "Sure and after that I say we get a cherry snow cone"

Rory laughed "Sure thing"

The two headed off when Rory stopped and glanced back at Lucas who looked left out and kind of stared around lonely.

"Invite him to come with us" Logan smiled reading his girlfriend's mind

Rory smiled and ran back to Lucas grabbing his hand she smiled at him "Come play some games with me and Logan"

Lucas smiled "Sounds fun"

Rory nodded as the two walked back to Logan and headed off towards the game department.

Lucas was playing skee ball and Rory and Logan were finishing up their ball toss game.

Lucas was tapped on the shoulder and he turned to face a towering 6"1 guy with dark hair.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked

"What are you doing here Tristan?" Dean asked

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked confused

"You heard me" Dean threatened

"Why don't you back off" a voice came from behind Dean

Dean turned to face Logan. The guy who had wormed his way into Rory's heart. The guy who had steeled her from him. Of course Rory never admitted it, she claimed they were always just friends.

"Look who it is" Dean laughed "Richie rich"

"Leave Lucas alone, he didn't do anything to you" Logan told him

"Who the hell is Lucas?" Dean questioned

"The boy you were picking a fight with" Logan told him

"His name is Tristan" Dean told him "He's known Rory for years and I thought we'd seen the last of him"

"Tristan?" Logan questioned looking back towards Lucas

Lucas shook his head "I have no idea what he's talking about"

--

Rory was talking to Lane when she noticed both Lucas and Logan had disappeared. She looked around and found them with Dean. She headed over quickly before any trouble happened.

--

Dean stared at Rory as she approached them.

"What's he doing here Rory?" Dean asked Nathan and Haley walked up and stood next to Lucas.

"Logan's my boyfriend Dean" Rory sighed

"Not him" Dean replied "Tristan"

"Tristan isn't here" Rory told him

"Really" Dean asked turning towards Lucas

"His name isn't Tristan you idiot. His name is Lucas and he's my brother" Nathan defended

"But" Dean stated confused

"He resembles Tristan, but he's not Tristan" Rory told Dean

Dean nodded staring Lucas up and down

"You got a problem" Lucas asked getting angry at the staring

"Nope" Dean smirked and turned to Logan "You better be careful. He's a Tristan look a like. I lost Rory to Tristan once and you'll lose her to him too or whatever the hell his name is"

"Really?" Logan edged on

Dean nodded "I'd place money on it. Once a slut always a slut"

Logan'sfist connected with Dean's jaw as soon as the statement left his lips. Colin, Peyton, Finn and Brooke came running over. Dean and Logan wrestled on the ground, throwing punches left and right.

"Come on man" Colin yelled pulling Logan off him as Finn and Nathan grabbed a hold of Dean "He isn't worth it"

"You're right" Logan sighed "Let me go"

Colin let go of Logan as Finn and Nathan let go of Dean.

"Get out of here Dean" Rory ordered

"This is my town Rory, you get out of here" Dean yelled

"I've lived here a lot longer than you" Rory yelled back as Lorelai joined the circle of commotion. The hole festival had their eyes of the group of twenty year olds.

"Your not one of us anymore Rory, you're one of them" Dean told her

"Excuse me?" Rory asked

"Their all rich socialites" Dean spat "You've turned into one of them"

Rory shook her head "I'm not a snob Dean and neither are my friends"

Dean laughed bitterly "Go back to your rich posh life Rory, you don't fit in our world anymore"

Rory shook her head angrily as she turned her back and headed towards her house. Logan followed as did the rest of the gang. They loaded back into their cars and drove back through the still quiet town that stared at the back of the two expensive cars as they passed the "You Are Now Leaving Stars Hollow" sign.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if I want to add more or not. I thought I might add one or two more chapters with a conversation between Rory and Lorelai about what happened and maybe end things on a more happier note for the gang of friends. Let me know what you guys would like. As always please read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	13. The Leaving Song

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I have recently started a new fic, Letting Go, it's about Rory going back to Stars Hollow to face her past after Lorelai passes away. I don't know if that's something you may be interested in, but if it is check it out. I have decided to update Letting Go and not make it only a one shot, because that is what my readers asked for. Therefore this is the last chapter of Torn. Expect more of my stories to be updated by the middle of the week. I appreciate all the reviews and please let me know how you liked the ending and if you would like me to possibly do an epilogue like ten years down the road or something. As always continue to read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 13**

_The Leaving Song_

_Ring, ring_

Rory reached over and grabbed her cell phone off of her night stand. Flipping it open she sighed "Hello"

"Hey babe" Lorelai said

"Hi mom" Rory replied "I'm sorry about Sunday"

"No problem sweets, it wasn't your fault anyways" Lorelai replied

"Dean has a hell of a nerve huh?" Rory sighed "Saying that Stars Hollow is no longer my town and that I'm not one of you guys anymore"

"You aren't" Lorelai whispered

"Excuse me?" Rory asked in shock

"Honey come on, your dating a billionaire. You talk like them, you wear there clothes, you are one of them" Lorelai told her

"Just because I have changed a few things doesn't make me a rich snob, not that any of my friends are snobs" Rory told her defensively "Besides Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton aren't all rich. I mean they have money, but not like Logan, Finn and Colin. How dare you say I am a socialite"

"You are, Rory I don't want to be mean, but you are. You have changed" Lorelai told her

"I don't need this mom, not from you" Rory spat

"I'm sorry" Lorelai sighed "When are you heading home?"

"I'm leaving in a couple hours, but I don't think I'm ever coming home" Rory whispered

"What?" Lorelai asked in horror

"Apparently" Rory paused "I don't belong there"

"Rory, I just meant" Lorelai started but was cut off

"I know what you meant" Rory scoffed "If I'm such a socialite then I guess I will have to get use to doing to you what Logan, Finn, and Colin do to their parents all the time"

"What would that be?" Lorelai questioned and a second later she was met with a dial tone.

She had pushed Rory too far and now she wasn't coming home. Rory was going to resent her like she resented her parents. How did she lose her daughter in a five minute phone call?

---

"Brooke get out of the bathroom" Peyton yelled from the common room "I need to go"

"I'm hurrying" yelled Brooke from inside the bathroom

"Did the toilet swallow her or something?" Nathan joked

"Probably" Lucas smirked at his brother

"I can't believe it's already time to go home for summer vacation, it seems like we just got here" Haley stated

"I'm not complaining" Lucas stated "I'm happy to head home for the summer"

"I agree, I miss it" Peyton stated from her spot by the bathroom door "five more seconds and I'm having either Nate or Luke kick the damn door open" Peyton yelled into Brooke "5...4...3...2...1"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist I'm out" Broke smiled as she exited the bathroom and took a seat next to Lucas on the couch as Peyton headed into the bathroom.

"What took you so long Brooke?" Nathan asked

"I had to look pretty for Finn" Brooke answered smiling and batting her eyes

"Brooke, we'll be halfway back to Tree Hill by the time Finn crawls out of bed" Haley told her "Were leaving in an hour"

"I know" Brooke sighed "A whole month and a half without Finn, whatever will I do"

"Thank god" Nathan smirked

Lucas laughed as Brooke swatted Nathan.

"Anyways, I'm heading over to say good bye to my lover, I'll be back" Brooke said standing up as Peyton vacated the bathroom.

"I'm coming too" Peyton told her "I need to say bye to Colin"

"Be back in fifty five minutes" Haley ordered "Or the SUV leaves without you"

"Yes mom" Brooke mocked as she and Peyton left.

"I'm going to go say bye to Rory and Paris" Haley started "You guys coming"

They both nodded and followed her lead out of the door and down the hall to Rory's room.

_Knock On Door_

"Coming" Rory called from inside and few seconds later the door swung open

"Hey" Haley smiled

"Hey guys" Rory smiled

"So, were off soon and we wanted to say good bye" Haley stated as she, Lucas and Nathan entered the common room.

"Oh" Rory sighed sadly "Well I'm going to miss you guys, but we will all be reunited when Logan, Colin, Finn and I visited Tree Hill in July"

Haley nodded "I'm going to miss you sweetie" Haley said embracing Rory.

"I'm going to miss you too" Rory smiled as she hugged Haley.

The girls broke apart and Rory went to hug Nathan and Lucas.

"I'm going to miss you guys too" Rory stated smiling

Lucas smiled "Me too"

"Yeah" Nathan agreed "It'll be cool to all get together in July though"

Rory nodded at Nathan's remark. It was obvious he had a hard time with affection.

"I don't think we'll have time to say good bye to Colin, Logan, and Finn, before we leave, but will you tell them good bye for us?" Haley asked

Rory nodded "of course"

"Well we have a lot to do, I guess we better be going" Haley suggested as she hugged Rory one more time.

"Keep in touch and we'll see you in July" Rory smiled as Haley and Nathan exited

"Bye" Nathan called back

Lucas embraced Rory one more time.

"I hope your happy Rory" Lucas smiled

Rory nodded "I am, I'll never forget our time together"

Lucas smiled "I'm glad were going to stay friends"

"Me too" Rory smiled "Bye Luke"

"See you in July Rory" Lucas replied leaving.

---

_Knock On Door_

"Hey Ace" Logan smiled as he opened the door to reveal Rory

Rory smiled and kissed him "Hey, I came to say my good bye's"

Logan nodded letting her into the common room.

Suddenly Brooke and Peyton emerged from different rooms with Colin and Finn behind.

"We got to go" Peyton smiled "Haley's going to kill us"

Brooke nodded "Bye Logan, Rory" Brooke hugged Rory real quick then Logan. Then turned around to suck face with Finn.

"We'll see you guys in July" Peyton told them hugging Logan and then Rory.

"Let's go Brooke" Peyton ordered grabbing her friends arm and pulling her from Finn.

"Bye" Rory muttered and then the girls were gone.

"I had better be off too" Rory told them "I'll see you in two days" she said wrapping her arms around Logan.

"Two days" Logan whispered in her ear.

Rory smiled as she went into the arms of Colin.

"Bye Gilmore" Colin smiled

"See you soon" Rory told him as she hugged Finn next

"Love ya luv" Finn smiled as he embraced Rory

"Love you too Finn" Rory smiled

"Should I be jealous" Logan joked as Rory approached his side again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Bye babe" he smiled as he let her go

She smiled as she left "Bye guys"

Rory headed out of the dorm and smiled at Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan who were loading into the SUV.

"Bye guys" she waved as she got into her car

They all waved as she pulled from the parking lot and out onto the freeway. A sign read "Hartford…55 miles, West bridge…40 miles, Stars Hollow…20 miles"

Rory smiled as she finally turned on to exit seventeen and passed the ever familiar sign. She drove into that familiar driveway and honked the horn.

A woman about sixteen years older than her emerged from the door a smile now evident on her face. Rory ran into the woman's arms.

"You came home" Lorelai whispered

"I did" Rory smiled into her mother's shoulder

"Where you belong" Lorelai whispered

---

**I hope you liked it. I realize I skipped a little time, but anyways let me know what you thought. Please read and review!**

**Britt**


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say since Torn is know finished that I really appreciate all the reviews for the ending chapter. I have decided to start working on an epilogue about five years into the future. I have a few neat twists planned out for a good one chapter and I hope to have that out by early next week. Thanks so much to all my loyal readers, I really can't thank you enough. I have a lot of other stories out there, whether you're a One Tree Hill or The OC fan, I have stories in both categories. I also have a few more Gilmore Girl fics out there. So, I f any of you are interested in reading some of my other fics just check my profile. Once again Thank you!

Britt


	15. Epilogue: The Reunion

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Here is the epilogue, it's a day late and I apologize for that. This is five years into the future. Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

_The Reunion_

Lucas was sitting in his mom's café sipping away at a latte while he typed away on his laptop. The door opened and a bell was heard as Nathan walked up from behind him.

"Working again man?" Nathan sighed as he took a seat next to his brother

"We're going away this weekend Nate" Lucas told him "I have to get ahead"

"Thank god you like to handle the paper work part of the deal" Nathan laughed "Remember I had a tutor in high school"

Lucas nodded "Your better with the customers anyways"

Nathan nodded as the door opened and a bell was heard again.

"Hello gorgeous" Peyton smiled kissing Lucas "Whatcha doing?"

"Preparing" Lucas muttered

"Ahh" Peyton smirked "Well, look what I just found"

"What?" Nathan asked as Peyton handed the brothers the newspaper.

_**She's Expecting**_

_Just six months ago we were reporting the marriage of Logan Huntzberger of Long Island, New York to his girlfriend of five years Lorelei "Rory" Gilmore. We are now ecstatic to report that in seven months a baby will be born to the newlyweds of six months. Best of luck and congratulations! _

"Rory's pregnant?" Nathan asked

Peyton nodded "Now, I'm even more psyched for this weekend"

"That's awesome" Lucas smiled looking at the picture of Logan and Rory above the article. Obviously from their wedding day.

"I'm going to go find Brooke and Haley, we'll meet at our apartment around three and leave from their, okay" Peyton suggested

Lucas nodded handing Peyton back the paper "Sounds good"

Peyton nodded and kissed him and then she was gone.

---

"Logan, you weren't kidding" Rory smiled as she entered the function room "You really got this whole restaurant for us tonight"

Logan nodded wrapping his arms around his wife "Of course, we deserve privacy"

Rory nodded "Awesome, I'm going to go help Colin with setting up the bar"

"No sips" Logan smirked

Rory laughed "Don't worry" she replied kissing him "I was never really a fan of alcohol anyways"

Logan nodded "I'm going to go get Finn, he was taking a nap on the couch out back because it was so early"

Rory laughed "Okay" With that the married couple headed off in different directions.

---

"Rory" Peyton, Brooke, and Haley squealed running in the door and over to the girl

"Ahh" Rory squealed embracing all the girls "I missed you all so much"

The gang spent the next five minutes hugging and talking about how much they missed one another and then sat down to dinner.

"So, you and Lucas?" Rory smiled looking at Peyton

Peyton nodded "Yeah" She then turned to Colin and Steph "And you and Steph"

Colin nodded "Yeah"

Rory smiled "Were all paired off"

Nathan laughed "If you can really call Brooke and Finn a pair, they're sucking off each others faces"

The whole table turned their attention to the aussie and Brooke who were making out.

"Finn why don't you take that out back" Colin suggested but Finn just ignored everyone.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Rory suggested raising her glass of sparkling juice as everyone else raised their glass of champagne.

"To friendship, love, and family" Rory smiled as Logan placed his hand on her belly under the table.

The gang toasted to their weekend together and then at the end of the weekend they went their separate ways, but all promised to make their friendship never lose the power it had during the toast.

---

**I know it's short and rushed, but I hope everyone still liked it. Please read and review. The first draft I had of this story was seven pages long and I figured that was ridiculous so I shortened it and made is short and sweet. Please review!**

**Britt**


End file.
